


North Park Girls: Stick Of Truth - Heaven

by riversritual



Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: Death, Heaven, OCs - Freeform, Stick of Truth AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: After Kylie died at the hands of Princess Kenny, she went to Heaven
Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114889





	North Park Girls: Stick Of Truth - Heaven

Kylie didn’t want to die, she didn’t want to break her promise.

I knew that.

Paris did too. “She deserves to come up here until we can get her back down.”

I nodded in agreement. “And I know two souls up here who’d want to see her again.”

I didn’t want her to die, she didn’t either, but her mind was set.

If she didn’t go it would be Kyle, she had to do it to protect him.

I couldn’t watch, I was meant to look over them both as a guardian hybrid, a mix of angel and demon, but I just couldn’t watch her die.

She was brought up the second her heart stopped beating.

The only good thing I could find in this is that at least I could protect her while she was in Heaven.

She was of course in a state of shock at first, I’d seen it before when her mother arrived.

And the same with her younger brother.

Then I stepped forward. “Hey, Kylie.”

“Um....hi. Is this Heaven?”

I nodded. “I’m River, I’ve been watching over you and Kyle for quite a few years now.”

She seemed to understand quickly. “Kyle once told me something about a guardian hybrid visiting when he was sick, I didn’t know what to think at first but....well, he was right.”

“It was technically breaking the rules, but I’m half demon, so it was fine.”

She laughed, and smiled. “Is my family here?”

“Your mom and your brother have been waiting,” I hold out my hand.

She takes it, and I take her to them.

........

“Am I able to go back?” Kylie asked me eventually.

I shrugged. “Soon enough, we just need a little more time.”

It was the truth. She had been seeing how everyone was falling apart, making her feel even more guilty.

I really wanted to help.

“.....what will you do when you go back?”

She shrugged. “Probably hide at first, trick the princess into thinking she got away with it. Then I’ll reveal myself and go home, but my timing has to be perfect.”

“How do you think that will happen?”

I was just curious at this point.

“I know Kyle, he’ll eventually figure out something isn’t right and he’ll go to the only source, the trees, that will give the absolute truth of what happened that night. After that, I’ll do it.”

“Do you want to go down before then?”

“If possible.”

“It will be,” I promised.

And I meant it.

.......

Before she left, she hugged me.

“Thank you for taking care of my family, and me.”

I hugged her back. “I’ll always be watching over you, good luck.”

She’d be back one day, when it was her time.

But she deserved to live her life as it was meant to be.

And I was happy to help her do it.


End file.
